<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Don’t Look Like We Should Work Together by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618710">We Don’t Look Like We Should Work Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie is a good friend, Closeted Carrie Wilson, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), almost everyone is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been in love with Reggie since he was twelve, but he doesn’t realize it until Reggie dates Nick. Reggie doesn’t realize he’s in love with Alex until Luke and Alex break up. Carrie fears her dad will send her far away if he finds out she’s dating Flynn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie met Alex when they were seven. Alex didn’t like to talk because even as a child he was anxious, so Reggie would talk for him in class or at lunch. But Alex would stand up for Reggie when bullies picked on him. They became best friends. They did everything together, from playing at recess, to watching movies, sleepovers, and when Reggie got his first bass for his ninth birthday, Alex asked his parents for a drum set, so they could make music together. They met Luke when they were ten, and he quickly fell into sync with their duo. He had a guitar and acted like making music with the two of them would be the greatest thing in his life. When they were twelve, Alex told them he was gay. Reggie didn’t know exactly what it meant, but he knew he loved Alex and whatever Alex could be, it could never be wrong. So he offered his support. When they were thirteen, they met Julie, and she joined their band. When they were sixteen, Luke and Alex started dating. Reggie couldn’t explain why that made something in his chest hurt, but he put on a smile and told them he was happy for them. That was the year he realized he was bisexual. He started dating a blonde boy, Nick, about a month after Luke and Alex told him they were dating. Reggie got pulled out his parents house, and Nick and his boys were there for him when he was placed with Julie’s family, and Ray let the boys use the garage to practice together. Julie was only six months younger than him, but he was quick to become protective of his sister. She was the one that pointed out to Reggie that his relationship to Nick was more friendly than romantic. He realized she was right, and he sat down with Nick and they agreed they should be friends. As it turned out, Nick had a crush on a guy in their music class. Reggie played his wing man and hooked them up. One day, after a few months of being with the Molinas, he got to the pseudo studio, planning to grab something to take with him to Nick’s to hang out with him and Dylan, only to find Alex with his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex, man, what’s wrong?” Reggie rushed over to his best friend, his hands fluttering around the blonde’s arms unsure if he was in the headspace for physical contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Reg. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Alex laughed, taking Reggie’s hands out of the air. “I just needed to be with my best friend, and I knew you would end up out here eventually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on, man?” Reggie asked again, settling into the couch next to him, letting Alex intertwine their fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luke and I broke up.” The pain in Reggie’s chest was suddenly gone, but he didn’t know how to feel about that. “He has feelings for someone that might literally be perfect for him, and I’m not even upset. I think we only dated because we both liked guys and we didn’t think we would have another option.” Reggie still felt light, and he hated himself for it. He didn’t know why he didn’t like them together, until the pain hit him again at Alex’s next words. “It’s not a big deal, really. I have feelings for someone else, too. It just took me a while to figure it out.” And there it was, the pain back in his chest. And that’s when it donned on Reggie what he was feeling. Jealousy. He ignored it, focusing on his best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, it was a mutual break up? Cause if you want, we can do the whole nine yards. Ice cream, chocolate, cheesy romcoms, some fluffy blankets.” Reggie grinned, watching fondly as Alex threw his head back and laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds good actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. You wait right here.” Reggie ran into the house, texting Nick and explaining why he wouldn’t make it to his house that night. He grabbed everything you need for a broken heart, before heading back out to where his best friend was waiting. “Okay, I raided Julie’s movies so I’ll probably hear about that later, but pick whichever one you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent hours just watching different movies and eating whatever junk food Reggie had brought out, and Alex held Reggie’s hand through it until they both fell asleep on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, when Julie rushed in and woke them up for school, she very deliberately did not comment. Alex drove the three of them to school, and Luke met them in the parking lot. Reggie squeezed Alex’s hand, even though he was sure they’d be fine. Luke seemed like his usual self, minus his usual attempts to hold Alex against him. Reggie felt weird, and slightly guilty. He didn’t like them together, and now he knew why, but he wanted them to be happy. Before he could focus on it, Flynn was running over. “Reggie!” They all raised an eyebrow at the urgency in her voice, “I need your help diffusing a bomb.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is Carrie doing now?” He asked, exasperated. He was still friends with Nick, and by default that meant he was friends with Carrie too. He was somehow the only one that could calm her down, and he chalked that up to growing up helping Alex with his anxiety. Flynn just grabbed his hand and dragged him across the pavement, the others following with amused expressions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got to the auditorium where Carrie was barking orders at the drama crew, and Reggie remembered Dirty Candi had a performance today. “Carrie!” He called out as soon as they were close enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spun around, eyes blazing until they settled on him, softening just a bit. “Reggie! Thank goodness. I need help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like you have plenty of help.” He pointed out with a grin, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kayla called in sick. Now her spot in the routine will be empty and everything will be off, so we’re trying to figure out how to rearrange everything but I can’t figure it out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie looked back at his friends and had a thought, “Why not use a stand in instead?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Carrie almost screeched, “Who would be able to learn the dance in one class?” Reggie reached back and tugged Alex up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He can.” Alex was opening and closing his mouth with wide eyes, but Reggie continued, “Promise, if anyone can learn it in time, it’s Alex.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie narrowed her eyes, tilting her head as she looked Alex up and down. “Okay. I trust you, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, when Alex was forced into an outfit that resembled Kayla’s but clearly meant for a guy, and he performed <em>All Eyes on Me</em> with Carrie, Reggie would pretend that it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how long have you had a thing for Alex?” Luke asked as he dropped into the seat next to Reggie on the couch in the studio, a shit eating grin on his face. Reggie just stared at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He squeaked. He only figured it out last week, how did Luke already notice?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, man,” His grin softened, “It’s okay with me, honestly. I saw the way you looked at him when he performed with Carrie.” Reggie would later argue that he did <em>not</em> blush. “But that’s actually not why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why are you here?” Reggie closed his eyes, already sick of Luke’s shenanigans for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a crush on your sister.” Reggie’s eyes shot open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, you WHAT?” Luke held his hands out like he was trying to stave off a wild animal, “How are you gonna just drop a bomb like <em>THAT</em> on me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry!” Luke yelped, “I didn’t really think about it before, but then we got more serious with music and it just sort of happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie glared at his best friend, “I swear on everything I love-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Alex.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-that if you ever hurt her,” Reggie continued, ignoring Luke’s comment, “<em>No one</em> will be able to find your body, Patterson.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke gulped, nodding, “I don’t even know if she likes me, man. I just wanted to let you know so you didn’t think I was hiding it from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You give me headaches.” Reggie sighed, putting his forehead on his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does Luke give you headaches?” Reggie snapped his head up to see their drummer in the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has a crush on Julie.” Reggie groaned, leaning into Alex as the blonde dropped into the seat next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex laughed, “Well, yeah, that’s what I tried to tell you the other night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me he had a crush on someone perfect for him. You did not say it was my sister!” Reggie argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, you think she’s perfect for me?” Luke grinned, causing Reggie to shove him off the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two are the worst friends ever.” Suddenly his phone went off, Carrie. “Never mind, I have a call from the person that gets that award. Yes, Carrie?” He asked as he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie! Go out with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, what?” He blinked, Alex and Luke exchanging amused smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I meet you? I’ll explain everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, sure, you wanna come by the studio?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be there in five!” And she was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today is about to get a hell of a lot weirder.” Reggie muttered, throwing his head back on the couch. He missed the fond smile Alex had as he watched him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to do what?” Reggie almost yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, please.” Carrie begged. “My dad doesn’t know Flynn and I are dating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t even know you and Flynn were dating.” Reggie pointed out. Luke and Alex were watching them like it was the most interesting tv show they’ve ever seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll only be when he’s in town. Nick used to do it, but my dad is friends with him on Facebook, and follows him on Instagram, so he’s seen pictures of him and Dylan.I’ve actually been banned from talking to him now.” Reggie didn’t like seeing Carrie like this. She was damn near pleading. “If you find someone you want to actually date, that’s totally fine. I just need you to help me. Just for a little while.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, fuck.” He muttered, looking at his friends, who shrugged. “Fine. I’ll do it. But you need to work on your attitude, even if it’s fake, I’m not dating a diva.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie let out an indignant sound, “Alex is twice the diva I am!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am <em>not</em>!” The blonde yelped out. “Why am I even being brought into this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you’re his best friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Luke interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shut it</em>, Patterson.” Carrie demanded, “You know damn well it’s true. He loves you both, but he’s known Alex a hell of a lot longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They couldn’t really argue with that. Reggie shook his head, already second guessing his decision. “My point stands.” He sighed, “I’ll fake date you, whatever, but you need to tone down the attitude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie bit her lip, clearly weighing it in her head, “Okay, okay. I love Flynn, so if that’s what it takes to keep my dad from sending me far away from her, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great. So we need to post this on Facebook, right?” Luke announced, pulling out his phone, “Get close you two, and look happy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes Reggie hated his friends. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders but was not in the mood to smile, so instead he turned his head, closed his eyes, and kissed Carrie’s cheek as Luke took the picture. He completely missed Alex’s hurt expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Reggie walked into school the next day, he was flanked by Flynn and Nick. Flynn smirked, “So I hear you’re dating Carrie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funny, I could say the same to you.” Reggie replied with a smirk of his own. Flynn lost her smirk, taking on a dreamy expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross.” Him and Nick said together. Flynn shoved them both. Nick laughed, “Sorry I couldn’t help her out this time, Flynn. And sorry you got stuck doing it, Reg.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No big deal. Not like anyone wants to date me anyway.” He laughed, but he didn’t miss the knowing look the other two shared. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that no one wants to date you.” Flynn said simply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick continued for her, “It’s that you only have one person in mind and don’t see anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie shrugged them off, heading to his first class, where Alex was waiting for him at their usual seats. “So how’s your new relationship going?” He grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think you’re funny.” Reggie sighed, “What about you? When you and Luke broke up, you said you liked someone. Is that guy from your math class? Willie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex waved him off, not meeting his eyes, “Willie moved last year, but no it wasn’t him. Don’t worry about it. The guy, uh, he’s seeing someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, man, I’m sorry.” Reggie felt bad. He didn’t mean to poke a wound. “You’ve always got me.” And Alex had no idea how true that statement was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex gave him a tight smile, “Yeah, I always have you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex had been in love with Reggie since he was twelve. It was how he figured out he was gay, if he really thought about it. They would watch movies, and he cringed whenever the lead had to kiss the leading lady, but later when he would think about, he knew he wouldn’t mind if the other person was Reggie. But Reggie only dated girls once they started deciding they were old enough to date. Now they were juniors, and Reggie was straight. At least that’s what he thought until a month after Alex started dating Luke, and Reggie told them he was bisexual and started dating Nick. It didn’t last, because they were better as friends, and Reggie still hung out with Nick and his boyfriend, Dylan. It wasn’t long after that when he and Luke decided to call it quits, because they both knew they weren’t right for each other. Luke wanted Julie, someone who embodied his passion for music and was absolutely beautiful. A girl who fought for what was right, and stood up for what she knew. And Alex still wanted Reggie, the first person he always turned to when his anxiety got to be too much. The guy who always knew exactly what he needed without him needing to say it, and was always there with advice or a joke to help him or lift his spirits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was safe to say Alex wasn’t paying attention as he banged away on his drums, he knew their songs by heart, and his transitions from one song to the next during rehearsal were seamless. But suddenly Julie was snapping her fingers in front of his face. He jerked back, dropping his drumsticks and they clattered on the floor. “You okay, Alex?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He looked around, “Where’d Reggie and Luke go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To get food, they’ve been gone for ten minutes. Reggie said to just let you go until you noticed, but it was starting to freak me out.” Julie sat back down on the piano bench, “So, how long have you had a thing for my brother?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex let out a noise that he wasn’t entirely sure was human, his face flaming as he looked at her. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look so scared, Alex, geez.” She laughed awkwardly, “I just see the way you look at him in practice, or in the hall, when you think he doesn’t see you looking. It’s sweet. Are you gonna tell him how you feel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex did not feel up to arguing against the truth, “What would be the point? So I can ruin our friendship?” Julie gave him a look, and he knew that she knew it was just an excuse. If he ever told Reggie how he felt, Reggie would never that it ruin their friendship. “Just- please don’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise. But I think you should.” Julie answered as the door opened, Luke tossed Alex his car keys, and the blonde looked at the guitarist confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t answering us, Reggie literally took them out of your pocket without you noticing.” Luke laughed as Reggie set the pizza boxes on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Reggie exclaimed, “Don’t blame me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex shook his head, giving his friends an unimpressed stare, “First of all, rude. Second of all, I am sorry that I wasn’t focused. Won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you all up in your head about anyway?” Reggie asked. His tone was light, but Alex knew how to read him to see that he was genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing important,” he shared a glance with Julie. “Just some stuff with my parents.” It wasn’t an outright lie, Reggie knew things were contentious at home for Alex right now, so the black haired boy just hugged his best friend, offering support. Alex pretended he didn’t wish his best friend would kiss him instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex! My favorite drummer.” Flynn cheered as she fell into step beside him and Reggie on the way home from school the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Flynn?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. Reggie took Alex’s water bottle while they walked, taking a drink. Alex made a face at him, pretending it bothered him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to be my date.” Reggie choked on the drink of water. “Okay, listen, Carrie’s dad thinks I’m just her best friend, so he wants her and Reggie to go to dinner with him this weekend, and he invited me to come. And he can’t know I’m gay, or I won’t be allowed at her house again. Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie raised his own eyebrow, “I’m supposed to have dinner with her dad?” As if on cue, Reggie’s phone went off with a text from Carrie. “Ah, now I see. He wants to interrogate me.” He said as he scanned the message. “That’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex rolled his eyes, not needing to pretend he hated the idea of watching Reggie be couple-y with someone. “So, you want me to go, so two gay kids can pretend their in a straight relationship? Doesn’t that just sound like a fun time.” He deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, king of sass,” Reggie bumped his shoulder to Alex’s, “Please? If I’m going to get questioned, I would appreciate the moral support. This fake relationship is more stressful than the last real one I had.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but Nick’s dads love everyone!” Alex argued, “And they can hardly get mad at him for dating a guy. They are literally two guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flynn rolled her eyes, “Please, Alex. I want to be there for my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, fine. I’ll do it.” Alex sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flynn blinked, “Oh, thank you. Carrie told me that would be harder.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex just shook his head, “You coming to rehearsal tonight?” He changed the subject.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously. Julie is still my best friend and I know your boy wants to put the moves on her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie grimaced, “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie groaned as Alex and Reggie looked at her. Reggie looked desperate, but Alex just looked resigned. “Please, Jules. If you don’t help me, then I have to ask Carrie and I would rather not unleash that demon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it just dinner?” She asked, exasperated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, at some fancy rich place. My parents go there all the time.” Alex sighed. “They have a dress code and everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross, one of those places?” Julie grimaced. “Okay. What are your options?” Reggie led her to where they put their clothes in his room, she sifted through them, just muttering no under her breath over and over again. “Reggie, do you have sleeved shirts that aren’t <em>flannel</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh, yeah.” He went back to his closet, pulling out a black dress shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he really was in love with an idiot. “Why didn’t you get that out before?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie shrugged, “I don’t like the way it fits.” Julie just shook her head, grabbing a pair of red dress pants and handing them to Reggie. She grabbed a skinny red tie he had from his emo days and paired it with the outfit. Then she moved on to Alex, he already had dress clothes set aside, and she chose his black pants and paired them with a blue shirt that offset his eyes but looked nice, and handed him a black tie. She stepped out while they changed, and later if asked, Alex would swear his breath <em>didn’t</em> catch in his throat when he saw the way Reggie’s shirt hugged his body, tight enough to show his toned abdomen but just loose enough that it didn’t restrict his range of motion. When Julie came back in, she rolled the sleeves up on Reggie’ss shirt neatly, so the ends met his forearm just past his elbow, and honestly that sight didn’t help Alex much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie and Alex met Carrie and Flynn in front of the restaurant, and Carrie nodded as she looked at their outfits. “Nice look, boys. I’m surprised you didn’t need help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wellllll-“ Alex started, but Reggie rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We asked Julie for help. Gotta make a good impression and all that jazz.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie gave them a soft smile, one she reserved for her real friends, “I really appreciate this, guys. And don’t worry, as much as possible, I’m gonna answer the questions for us, and Flynn will answer for Alex. We haven’t told him anything about you guys yet, so as long as we listen to each other, we’ll be okay.” She turned toward the door, but then immediately turned back, “By the way, Alex, your-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents are here?” He asked with a sigh. Carrie nodded. “Awesome.” He deadpanned, turning to Flynn, “I hope you’re ready to play this up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flynn grinned, “I got your back. Gay siblings stick together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie held the door for the others, and when they were inside, the boys let the girls hook their hands in the crease of their elbow. Carrie led the way to the table, where her father was waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, sir.” Reggie said with a smile, “You must be Mister Wilson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Reggie pulled out Carrie’s chair before extending his hand to her father. The man smiled, shaking his hand before motioning for him to sit. Her dad was at one end of the square table, Carrie and Flynn on either side of him, and Alex and Reggie sat across from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, this must be Alex.” He said, looking at the blonde boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes, my apologies, sir. I was, uh, distracted. Flynn looks so beautiful today.” Carrie’s dad nodded with a smile, and Reggie breathed out a sigh of relief that Alex was able to save himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man looked at them, “Well, you boys can call me Trevor. Carrie tells me you met at school?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie faked a sneeze, shaking her head. Reggie cleared his throat, “Uh, no, Trevor. I met Carrie at the park one day when she was rehearsing with her group.” That was the truth. It was a couple years ago now, but it was true. “We didn’t hang out as much back then, she was busy becoming the star she should be.” Carrie gave Reggie a warm smile, and he could tell it was the right answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you do go to school together?” Trevor raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we have music and English together.” Carrie answered simply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor opened his mouth, but a voice spoke over him, “Alexander?” The group turned to see Alex’s parents standing there. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex took a deep breath, giving his best fake smile, “I’m having dinner with my girlfriend, Flynn.” Flynn leaned into his shoulder happily. “And this is her best friend, Carrie, and Carrie’s father, Mister Wilson. And you know Reggie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we do.” They eyed Reggie before turning back to Alex, “Why is he joining you for dinner?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jolene, Wayne, it is nice to see you again.” Trevor smiled, “Reggie is dating my daughter, so I invited the four of them to join me. Would you like to join us as well?” Reggie shifted his eyes from Alex to Flynn, she took the message and squeezed his hand under the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, thank you for the invitation.” Wayne smiled, “But we just finished eating ourselves. We’ll see you at home, son.” Jolene placed a kiss on Alex’s hair and Reggie could tell he was trying to keep himself together. It has been months since they showed him any kind of affection, in public or otherwise, since they started suspecting he was gay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor cleared his throat, “Well, I didn’t know I knew your parents, Alex. I have done some business with your father, he looks over contracts for our newly signed clients.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think he’s mentioned that.” Alex managed to get out, his knee knocking against Reggie’s under the table, like he was making sure he was still there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dinner went on like that, only growing more awkward. Carrie and Flynn answered most of the questions until Trevor asked Reggie how he knew he liked Carrie, and for a second Reggie drew a blank, before his mouth outran his brain. “How could I not like someone like that? She’s beautiful. She passionate, and smart. She helps me study when I don’t understand what we learned and never gets genuinely annoyed when my ADHD makes it hard to focus.” His mouth knew enough to replace the pronouns, but everything he was saying was about Alex. “I just...I feel lucky to be around her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the dinner was over and her dad was gone, Reggie ran. He did not need to be there when Alex put the pieces together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie sat in the studio, playing around with Luke’s acoustic that had been gathering dust since he got his electric one. He closed his eyes, letting the words flow out. He’d memorized the song long ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Run my hand through your sunlit streaks</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Feel my heart pounding, hasn’t stopped in weeks</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I wish I could tell you how I feel</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">When I look at you like we’re meant to be</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">A voice like an angel, a face to behold </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Just for one touch I’d sell my whole soul</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">You don’t seem to notice</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The power you have</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">You call me your solace</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">But for me that’s your laugh</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I dig myself deeper with every hidden glance</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>If I was braver I’d just take a chance</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s really pretty.” Reggie snapped his eyes open, almost throwing the guitar. Carrie was standing in the doorway. “It’s about Alex, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He muttered. He decided to be honest for once. “I didn’t realize I loved him until after him and Luke broke up. I couldn’t figure out what the feeling in my chest was whenever I saw them together, until he told me that one of the reasons they broke up was because he had feelings for someone else. The feeling came back and it was like a light bulb went off, like, ‘Oh, I’ve been jealous this whole time.’ And for a split second I thought it was because of Luke, but I’m not as stupid as people think I am. I know it’s Alex.” He was rambling, but Carrie was giving him an understanding smile and he couldn’t stop, “He’s always been there for me. You know? He’s always been there when my parents were at each other’s throats and I needed to get away. He’s always the one I share good news with, like when I found out Julie’s dad volunteered to take me in when CPS finally got involved. I don’t know if I could’ve survived without him. We don’t look like we should work together. I’m well aware of that. He’s all soft colors and shyness, while still managing to be the hot guy girls swoon for. And I’m just this edgy looking dork that can’t keep his mouth shut.” Reggie sighed, leaning back against the couch, guitar forgotten by his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie rubbed a hand on his arm, “Have you thought about just telling him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, god no.” Reggie laughed, “Alex is a saint. He’d either give me a chance because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings, or he would try to let me down gently to keep our friendship intact. But it wouldn’t be the same. And he hates change. Can’t stand it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And those things you said at the restaurant, I’ve never helped you study. So I’m guessing Alex does?” She asked carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Pretty much every day at this point. After rehearsal, we just sit here and he’ll go over the same thing over and over again until it finally starts to click. He’ll let me play with his fingers, too, while we do it. Cause my brain can’t focus and I can’t sit still.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He sounds really sweet.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is. Sweeter than anyone I’ve ever met. Which is why I can’t tell him, Carrie. He likes someone, and eventually that person will realize it and they will be happy together. And I can live with that. Okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Reg.” Carrie reluctantly agreed. “Will you play the song for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” He picked up the guitar again, playing from the beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie was avoiding Alex. And Alex did not like it, but he couldn’t figure out why he was doing it either. He didn’t pay attention for most of the dinner, not wanting to hear Reggie be forcibly romantic about Carrie. And since he couldn’t ask Reggie, because he couldn’t find him, Alex found himself at Carrie’s house the day after her dad left on tour again. “Alex?” She yawned, “It’s like nine am, dude, what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is Reggie avoiding me?” He blurted out. It had been a week since the dinner, and the two of them usually watch movies together on Friday night, since Julie and Luke started having non date nights. But Reggie blew him off, saying he was sick. Alex knew that Reggie never got sick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie blinked, her brain still half asleep, “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I do something wrong?” Alex was starting to spiral, and he needed Reggie. “I don’t remember doing anything to upset him, but he hasn’t spoken to me outside of necessities since we met your dad, and I don’t like it. Actually, I hate it. I just want him back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie was very much awake now, she crossed her arms over her chest. “How do you feel about Reggie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Alex yelped, his face flushing a deeper pink than his hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s exactly what I thought.” Carrie sighed, “Come in. But if you tell Reggie I showed you this, then we will have words.” She narrowed her eyes and he nodded, swallowing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex watched the video she showed him over and over again, but still didn’t understand what he was supposed to take from it, other than Reggie’s beautiful voice singing an achingly beautiful love song. Carrie told him that he had all the pieces he needed to figure it out, and she left him, alone in her house, while she ran to meet Flynn for a brunch date. He paused it, just staring at the soft smile on Reggie’s face as he kept his eyes closed. Alex figured he was picturing the person he wrote the song about, whoever they were, they were blonde. That was all Alex knew for sure, from the first line. His first thought was Nick, but he shoved that thought away. Reggie had been the one to approach Nick about calling off. But then who? Alex racked his brain, the lyrics playing over and over again in his head. As far as he knew, he was the only other blonde Reggie talked to. Wait. Alex suddenly felt like something knocked all the air out of his lungs. “He loves me.” He said quietly, a grin taking over his face. He got to his feet, running as fast as he could back to the studio.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, lyrics are mine 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I keep going?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Alex got to the studio, he found Reggie exactly where he thought he would be, just laying on the couch plucking at the acoustic. “Sing me the song.” Alex announced, startling the dark haired boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Reggie’s eyes were wide as he sat up and Alex dropped into the seat next to him. He looked so confused, and Alex just wanted to kiss the blush that was creeping over the boy’s face. So he did. He leaned forward, brushing his lips across Reggie’s cheek. Reggie went still as a statue, but Alex refused to let his nerves convince him that he was mistaken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The love song you played for Carrie. Sing it for me. Please, Reg.” Alex was looking into Reggie’s eyes, searching. He saw the longing in his best friend’s gaze, mixed with hope and fear, but most of all he saw the love there. “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Reggie mumbled, barely audible, shifting to pull the acoustic into position. Alex sat back on the couch, leaning against the arm so he could see all of Reggie’s face while he played.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Run my hand through your sunlit streaks</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Feel my heart pounding, hasn’t stopped in weeks</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I wish I could tell you how I feel</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">When I look at you like we’re meant to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A voice like an angel, a face to behold </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Just for one touch I’d sell my whole soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You don’t seem to notice</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The power you have</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You call me your solace</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">But for me that’s your laugh</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I dig myself deeper with every hidden glance</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>If I was braver I’d just take a chance</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie kept his eyes shut while he sang, afraid to look at the blonde he had written the song for. He took a deep breath before he continued, never pausing the strumming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>In a world of mindless creation</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Your heart my only destination</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Want to spend my life drowning in your blue eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The way they sparkle when you smile and dim when you lie</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nothing could be stronger than the bond we share</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Except maybe your kindness and the way that you care </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A voice like an angel, a face to behold </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Just for one touch I’d sell my whole soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You don’t seem to notice</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The power you have</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You call me your solace</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">But for me that’s your laugh</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A heaven on earth if there was one to be found</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It would lay in the world of the way you sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A treasure in a land of forgotten memories</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>The heart beats for you, it isn’t temporary</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another deep breath before he opened his eyes, meeting the blue ones that were full of tears. He set the guitar aside, brushing his fingers over Alex’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, ‘Lex. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” Alex breathed out. And for a second, Reggie forgot how to breath himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You- what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Reg.” Alex wiped at his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “I have been in love with you for years, Reg. I just didn’t realize it at first.” Reggie was quiet for a long time, and Alex could see his brain trying to process what he said. So Alex waited. He knew Reggie would figure out his response eventually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I didn’t expect that.” He finally said. “I didn’t realize how I felt ‘til you and Luke broke up. But I-I love you, too, ‘Lex. How could I not? You’re all soft and sweet and sarcastic at the same time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you aren’t?” Alex laughed, his smile and tears mirrored on Reggie’s face, “Reg, you dress like a thug, but you have qualms about swatting a fly. The most bite to you comes from your tongue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can show how much bite my tongue has if you want.” Reggie winked, Alex let out a breathy laugh before nodding. Reggie leaned forward slowly, giving Alex time to change his mind. When he didn’t, their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Alex welcomed it when Reggie swiped his tongue across the blonde’s bottom lip. After a few minutes, they pulled back, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re fake dating Carrie, but will you go out with me? For real?” Alex asked quietly, his breath ghosting over Reggie’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely, yes.” Reggie answered before tilting his head to steal his best friend’s lips again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, lyrics are mine 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four couples had decided on a breakfast at the local coffee shop, taking up two tables that the owner, Julie’s aunt Victoria, gave them permission to push together as long as they put them back. Dylan and Nick were being grossly into each other, until Dylan whispered something to Nick and they left in a hurry. Reggie put the other table back, the six of them that were left could fit at one. Flynn and Carrie got refills for everyone, while Julie ran to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you three so similar and yet so different?” The band mates blinked at Carrie as she stood in front of them. Alex and Luke were lost on what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie wasn’t even phased as he answered, not looking up from the book he was reading as he toyed with Alex’s fingers. “A study once showed that extended exposure to the same person could cause you to transfer some mannerisms and traits that the other person will then adopt, which is why people see couples or friends that have been around each other for years at a time, and they get the impression that they are family, because the actions they see cast a resemblance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke and Alex always forgot how much Reggie liked to read, and they momentarily forgot the girl talking to them as they beamed at the dark haired boy. Alex with a look of fondness for his boyfriend, Luke with a proud expression of his friend. Carrie just shook her head with a smile, taking the open seat next to Reggie. “Oh shit,” Alex muttered, “Dad alert.” Reggie only looked up long enough to give Alex an apologetic smile before he switched hand that held his book, his newly free hand playing with Carrie’s fingers. She didn’t complain or try to hold him still. She just let him do it. Alex squeezed Reggie’s knee, just to show that it was okay. Trevor Wilson wandered over to the table a second later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there, kids.” Everyone gave him tight smiles, not liking changing their dynamic when he was around. Julie came back from the bathroom, as Flynn came back with the last of the coffees. They saw Carrie’s dad and Julie immediately zoned in on the fact that Flynn wouldn’t be able to sit beside Alex with Luke there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luke, babe, you don’t have to take Flynn’s seat every time she gets up. Alex is not that lonely.” She said, laughing a little forcibly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke’s eyes widened just a bit, “Sorry, Flynn. Here.” He hopped up, taking Flynn’s seat next to Carrie. They both gave him grateful smiles, but he waved it off as he wrapped his arm around Julie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie,” Trevor called, causing the dark haired boy to set his book down and look up, “What are you reading?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sorry, sir. It’s called </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>A Raven’s Post</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1"> The author was supposedly so inspired by the work of Edgar Allen Poe that she wrote an entire book on the life of someone that would result in them having an omen of a raven appear at their door.” Alex squeezed Reggie’s leg quickly, just enough to let him know he was on his way to rambling. Reggie stopped, giving the man in front of them a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I didn’t expect something that sounded so serious.” Alex wanted to reach for Reggie. He knew his boyfriend would take that off handed statement to heart. Unaware, Trevor blinked, “Well, I don’t want to hold you kids up. I’m just grabbing a coffee on my way to the airport.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie frowned, “You’re leaving again? You just got home yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Princess.” Trevor sighed, “But they want to extend the tour, the shows they set up in Berlin have already sold out. I’ll be home soon, I promise.” Carrie just pressed her lips together and nodded. Reggie saw Flynn’s face contort a little in pain, so he stopped playing with Carrie’s fingers, folding his hand around hers and giving it a squeeze. Trevor kept talking, “Why don’t you have one of your parties while I’m gone? Invite your friends here.” He grinned, clearly thinking that made up for bailing on his daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie gave him a fake smile, and the rest of them suppressed a cringe at how forced it looked. Then suddenly it turned real, “Maybe I will, if I can convince these guys to perform.” She scrunched up her nose as she looked over at Reggie and Alex, who blinked back at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They play?” Her dad asked, seemingly shocked at the news.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, you should hear them, daddy. I’ll record them at the party and you can show your label.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Princess, you do that.” The barista called out his name, “I gotta hit the road. I love you, baby girl.” He pressed a kiss to her hair before grabbing his coffee and heading out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh!” She groaned, planting her forehead on the table, Luke and Flynn immediately traded seats again, Flynn rubbing her back. “Two good things have come out of this, I guess.” She said as she sat back up, letting Reggie switch his hands back to Alex. “I get to spend the next few days with Flynn, and you guys will have an in with a studio for your demo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie blinked at her before he grinned, “You mean we aren’t supposed to secretly record each other and show it to people?” Carrie narrowed her eyes at Alex, but before she could say anything, Reggie leaned into him. “I’ve actually been meaning to thank you for that.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before turning back to Carrie, “So thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything for you, Reg.” She grinned softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie had offered to let their group stay the whole weekend with her and Flynn if they wanted, but only Reggie and Alex took her up on it. Ray let Luke stay in the studio with Julie, as long as they agreed to keep the door open, and Nick’s dads were fine with Dylan crashing there, but Reggie and Alex wanted to be together without worrying about the blonde’s parents finding them. Now, Carrie had roped Reggie and Alex into setting up the day before the party. Reggie was reluctant, but Carrie and Alex kept dancing together as they decorated and he overcame his resistance fairly quickly. Carrie had to run back to the store with Flynn for more streamers or something, so Reggie walked over and wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’re so cute.” He whispered, pressing up enough that he was by Alex’s ear. He could see theflush that creeped up Alex’s neck, all the way to his ears, before the blonde turned around in his arms so he could kiss Reggie properly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I ask you something?” Alex whispered when they pulled away, playing with the collar of Reggie’s flannel behind his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything, baby.” Reggie answered, pressing another kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The song you wrote about me-do you think we could play it at the party?” Reggie grinned, tightening his hold on the taller boy’s waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s what you want, baby. But it means we need to skip movie night to practice it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay.” Alex hummed, dipping his head to kiss him again, “I’ll still be with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross, separate, you two.” They looked up to see Carrie and Flynn giggling to themselves. Reggie pressed another quick kiss to Alex’s lips before taking a step back, and they resumed the decorating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, the first song they played at the party was the song Reggie wrote for Alex, affectionately titled </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Blue Eyed Love</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">As soon as the song ended, Alex ran out from behind his drums and kissed his black haired boy. But a voice cut through the air, and they didn’t get to play another song as they turned to see Trevor Wilson standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie forgot how to breath for a second as Carrie ran to try and calm her father down. But he realized Alex was shaking, his breathing shallow, “Hey, hey, baby, stay with me.” Reggie slowly lowered himself and his boyfriend to the ground, not paying Carrie’s dad any attention, “Come on, ‘Lex, I’m right here. Tell me five things you can see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex was still shaking, but his eyes were focusing more on the boy holding him, “Y-your eyes, your a-arms, y-your f-flannel, your face, y-you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Four things you can feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your hands, the floor, your jeans, your heartbeat.” Alex blinked a couple of times, eyes not leaving Reggie’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing really good, baby. Three things you can smell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cologne.” His breathing started to even out. “The food Carrie bought. The mint you ate earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie laughed softly, running his fingers through Alex’s hair. “Two things you can taste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex licked his lips, “The drink I had before the song and your chapstick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what can you hear?” Reggie asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.” Alex wrapped his arms around Reggie’s neck tightly, and when they looked up, they saw Carrie push her father into a side room before making her way to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, guys. I need to deal with this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex-“ the blonde cut him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead. I’ll sit with Luke until you finish.” The guitarist rushed over a second later, having heard his name. He let Alex hold onto his arm and nodded at Reggie’s grateful smile as he led Alex away. Reggie got up, following Carrie to the other room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor was sitting with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow when he saw Reggie come in with Carrie. “Carrie-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, dad. For once, I want you to just listen to me. Reggie is in love with Alex. And no matter what you think, that isn’t wrong. They are perfect for each other, I know you saw that.” She pointed back toward the other room, “You saw the way Alex started to panic, just like you used to, and Reggie was able to calm him down in less than five minutes. How could you be against a relationship like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor sighed, “I’m not.” Carrie blinked, clearly reeling. “Look, Princess, I’m sorry. The label I have been working for- the old management there was homophobic. It was in my contract that I do not interact that community in anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie nodded, arms crossed and tears in her eyes, “Fine then. I’ll move out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trevor flew to his feet, “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in love with Flynn!” She blurted out, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Reggie put his hand on her shoulder, and she reached up with hers and squeezed. “I’m not going to ask you to choose. I’m choosing for you. The only thing I ask is that you don’t tell Alex’s parents. Don’t out him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess, you don’t need to move out.” Trevor knelt in front of his daughter, taking her other hand, “That’s where I was last night and today. I was meeting with a new label. You really think I don’t see the way you look at your best friend? It’s the same way I looked at your mother. The new label, they are much more accepting. They signed the contracts this morning to buy the rights to my music. From now on, you don’t have to hide who you are.” Carrie broke down at that, hugging her dad and burying her face in his shoulder. Reggie was about to leave when Trevor stopped him, “I am sorry, Reg. That you had to pretend for the sake of Carrie’s happiness. I should probably apologize to Nick, too. I assume he’s here?” Carrie nodded with a smile as she pulled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go find him.” Reggie announced before hurrying out of the room. He found Nick and Dylan getting ready to leave, but he quickly sent them in, along with Flynn. Reggie made his way over to Alex next, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “Hey, baby. How you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better with you here.” Alex smiled, pulling his dark haired boy into his lap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a little bit, the band finished their set, and as promised Carrie recorded the whole thing and Trevor was sending it to his label, but Alex and Reggie asked for the first song to be left out. It was Alex’s song. They wanted to share it with their friends, not the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the next few months, they had several meetings with an agent, and Trevor and Ray were present for all of them, making sure their kids weren’t getting a bad deal and wouldn’t need to hide parts of themselves like Trevor had to steer away from his old friends, Ryan and Chad. Nicks dads had welcomed him back into their lives like no time had passed when he apologized to Nick and Dylan. When all was said and done, the kids were halfway through their senior year, and they were signed to a music label to start upon graduation. To celebrate, the band went cosmic bowling with their friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby!” Reggie laughed after Alex threw his ball straight in the gutter again, “You need to aim.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying!” Alex answered, a look of confused concentration on his face, “This is hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of all of us, you should have the most hand-eye coordination, man.” Nick added, “Except maybe Dylan.” He gestured to his own drummer boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke nudged Reggie, “Why don’t you show him how it’s done?” Reggie looked up, and halfway through the the first game he was the only one breaking a hundred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie made his way up to Alex as he grabbed his ball from the return, “Want me to help?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex scoffed but immediately followed it up with a nod, “Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I’ll get to put my arms around you.” Reggie winked, and Alex blushed in the colorful lights. Reggie stood behind the taller boy, wrapping his hands around Alex’s as he brought the ball up to his chest. “When you swing the ball forward, make sure your thumb is pointed straight at where you’re aiming. Okay?” He walked him through practice swings before Alex actually released, knocking down all the pins to get a spare. “There you go!” Reggie grinned, Alex spun around and pulled Reggie into a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alexander!” They sprang apart at the loud voice, turning to see Alex’s mom standing there with his thirteen year old sister. Reggie watched as the color drained from his boyfriend’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare call me that. We knew there was something wrong with you. Let’s go, Madison.” She grabbed the girl’s hand, turning away to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Mom, no!” She pulled on her arm, trying to get it free from her grasp. “So what if Alex kissed Reggie? They’ve been into each other for years!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knew?” Their mother gasped, releasing her hand and extending her arm to slap her across the face. “Why wouldn’t you warn us so we could’ve saved him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex ran forward, cradling his little sister in his arms. “Madi! Are you okay?” Reggie moved between his love and their mother, trying to be a protector, “Reggie, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to let her hurt either of you.” Reggie answered, trying to control his shaking hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It makes sense that my broken son would want someone broken.” Missus Joyner scoffed. Flynn was beside Reggie a second later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither of them are broken.” She crossed her arms, glaring at the older woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what? Keep them both. After how hard we work for him, after letting him play in your silly band, he’s still just a sad excuse of a son.” She turned on her heel and marched toward the doors. But Reggie wasn’t going to let her talk about Alex like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You barely even know him!” Missus Joyner stopped, turning to look at Reggie. He hated fighting, he hated arguing, but he was going to fight for Alex. “He’s top of our class because he </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>tries</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">He has a big heart, and he helps anyone that needs it. And he’s gonna be one of the greatest drummers of our generation because he puts in the effort, and one day you’re gonna hear his name when they talk about rock legends- rock </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">icons</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, and you’re gonna regret never taking the actual time to learn about him.” Missus Joyner just walked out. Reggie wanted to follow her, wanted to make sure she knew exactly what she was leaving behind, but those thoughts left when he saw the tears on Alex’s cheeks, “Baby, please don’t cry. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need,” Carrie announced as she put away her phone, “Daddy says they’re coming home with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reg, you- you stood up for me.” Alex muttered quietly, his boyfriend barely heard him over the music.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did.” Reggie scrunched his face up in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madi nudged her way out of Alex’s arms, pushing her brother at the bassist, “Because he’s worried ‘cause you generally have your own panic attacks when there are arguments.” Reggie blinked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knew we liked each other?” He blurted, Alex laughed threw his tears, wrapping his arms around Reggie’s waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” She answered, like it was obvious as Carrie and Flynn threw their arms around her shoulders with a look of ‘we like her’, “You guys have been joined at the hip for over a decade, and stared dreamily at each other whenever the other wasn’t looking. Quite frankly I was surprised Luke didn’t notice before he asked you out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke let out a yelp of indignation, “I didn’t ask him out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t?” Reggie tilted his head, “I always thought you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex sighed, dropping his forehead to Reggie’s shoulder, “I asked him out. I knew I got weird feelings whenever I was with you guys, and I knew Luke was into guys, so I assumed it was cause of him. God, I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Reggie answered fondly, “But you’re my idiot.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Graduation rolled around just three months after Alex and Madi moved into Carrie’s house. Alex was valedictorian, and Reggie was so proud of him. Julie was the salutatorian, and Reggie was equally proud of his sister. Their music took off as soon as the first album was released, Nick and Dylan sent them selfies as they camped overnight, first in line of a whole crowd of people for the first day of sales. It made Reggie laugh, because he had offered them their own copies a month before the release date. Carrie and Flynn stayed with Madi when they toured, setting up video calls each time Alex went to a new state or country for their music. After the second tour, at the release party of their third album, Reggie asked Alex to marry him, and neither were surprised when Alex cried as he said yes. Instead of one of them waiting by the altar, they both entered at the same time from the sides of the church. Ray gave Reggie away, and Trevor gave Alex away. Luke was Reggie’s best man, as their best friend and the reason Reggie realized he loved Alex, and for the same reason Alex asked Nick to be his best man. Madi was the flower girl, though she argued she was too old because she was sixteen now, but she did it anyway because she loved her brothers. Carlos was the ring bearer, though he had argued against it as well, but more because he ended up having a crush on Madi, much to Julie and Alex’s amusement and delight. The band all lived together, even after Luke and Julie’s wedding. And when Madi was old enough to be alone when Trevor was on tour as well, Carrie and Flynn moved in with them. Nick and Dylan were offered, but they declined, happy in their studio apartment together. There were shows where Dirty Candi or Nick’s band opened for them, until they started to make it on their own. Ten years after their high school graduation, The Phantoms were asked to perform at their reunion, and they did. The school auditorium where they had become The Phantoms was always part of who they were, and they never forgot that. The day after the reunion, Alex’s mom reached out. She wasn’t ready to apologize though, so Alex told her that when she could accept Reggie, then he would welcome her back into his life. It took another year, but eventually she got there, even going as far to refer to Reggie as her other son when they met her new husband, having divorced Alex’s dad four years after she gave up her children. And Alex was happy. He had Reggie, the same goofy boy that couldn’t sit still but always managed it when he held Alex through an anxiety attack, the same boy that played with his fingers while he read a book before they fell asleep together every night, the same boy that used to talk for him in class so that he didn’t have to. And Reggie was happy, too. He had Alex, the same anxious boy that had helped him through every rough patch of his life, the same boy that he loved to listen to ramble when he was nervous, the same boy that was all soft colors and sarcasm, the same boy would methodically tap rhythms into his thigh when he wasn’t paying attention. They were together, and that’s all they needed. Because even though they didn’t look like they should work together, they were always better that way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m gonna do a Boggie fic next! I don’t know if Reggie/Bobby has a ship name so I made one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>